iParty With Victorious
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: If iParty With Victorious could have a Seddie moment. This would be the moment. It's funny, it's cute, it's romantic. One Shot


Carly

….

I look over to Tori as she stands by me. Everyone passes by us not even noticing that it is me. Carly Shay of iCarly. The mask is working! But my nose itches like hell. I try to scratch my nose.

" It won't work!" I exclaim looking down at my finger. Tori looks at me strangely. " My nose itches okay!" I add defending my self.

" Trust me. I wasn't going to ask anything." Tori explains.

" Why?"

" Been there. Done that."

" Ooooo. I see now."

" Yeah." I watch Steven come our way and I try to act like I don't know him even though I do know him. He comes up to Tori and puts his arm around her.

" Hey Steven." Tori says.

" Who's this?" Steven asks pointing to me.

" I'm here cousin. Cousin…..Charlotte." I say in a disguising voice.

" Okay, cousin Charlotte. I'm going to come back with three drinks." Steven says and then walking away. Tori immediately turns her head to me as soon as he leaves the area.

" Seriously? Charlotte? That's the only name that came into your head?" Tori asked in an annoyed voice.

" I'm bad under pressure okay!" I exclaim before storming to another side of Kenan Thompson's house.

Freddie

…

" It's sort of scary of how much you like that Cort dude that was on your show." Robbie says to me. I look over to him as we sit on the couch.

" Yeah, I know. Not to mention about six girls asked for my number." I say.

" You go dude!" Rex says. I look at Rex in Robbie's arms. This is too creepy. Way too creepy.

" Thanks, Rex." I say rolling my eyes around.

" So what's up between you and the bad blondie?" Rex asks.

" Rex!" Robbie complains.

" She's hot! I need to know if she's free or not." Rex says.

" No offense Rex but Sam isn't in to, well, your kind." I say.

" That's what they all say before they get a taste of the Rex. Come on Robbie." Rex says. Robbie and Rex get off the couch and walk away. I get up and put my finished drink on a table. My eyes wander the room. My eyes immediately lock on Sam at the drinks table. Laughing to one guy's joke. Touching another guy's arm. Taking a drink from the third boy. She is flirting with them. All of them, at the same time! How could she? I could feel the rage fill up inside of me. I hate how she is acting like this. It's not even her. How is she flirting with three other guys? I walk over to her discreetly. I come over to her and the boys.

" Hello Sally." I say. We had all made codewords for one another. Carly, Charlotte. Sam, Sally. Me, Felix. Sam moves her eyes back to boy number three.

" Oh Sally." I say in an annoying tone.

" Yes Felix." Sam says in this sweet voice that sounded nothing like her. I wanted to think for a minute that I was talking to another girl that wasn't Sam but it was her.

" I need to talk to you." I say taking her wrist. "Privately." I add in a stern tone. Sam excuses her self and I pull her away from them. It then came the hunt for a free room in this giant house. I open the first door.

" Ocupado!" The boy yells at me with his hands around his girl. The girl closes the door on us. Linen closet. I open the second door. The boy and the girl already got down to getting the shirts off. The guy looks at us and back to his girl.

" I've always wanted to try a foursome." The guy says with a smile. Like that I close the door on them, resuming to where they left off. Wild parties always leads to protected or unprotected sex. Well, that's what at least my mom says. I open a third door. No one or at least from what I can see. I turn on the lights and, no one. Just a bedroom. I pull Sam into the room and slam the door shut.

" What is with you?" Sam yells at me.

" What's with me? What's with you? We're in California and you are flirting with three guys downstairs!" I yell back.

" I was having a conversation Benson! You don't own me!" Sam says lowering her voice. " And since when have you been jealous?" She adds.

" I'm not jealous!"

" Then what emotions do you have right now?"

" Pissed. Annoyed. Peeved. Irritated. Furious. Enraged. Vexed." I say listing the words.

" Ooooo someone's using big boy words." Sam says teasingly.

" What's with you Puckett?" I finally ask. She crosses her arms and takes a deep breath. " You kissed me like, two weeks ago and, now your flirting with guys? This is not like you. You usually don't stop until you get what you want." I say. She just looks in the opposite direction. " What's wrong?" I ask. Sam looks at me with an annoyed facial expression.

" What's wrong? What's wrong? I kissed you! I basically told you I love you! And what do you do?" Sam exclaims.

" Nothing!" She adds. " It finally dawned on me since we've been here that I'm never going to get my chance with you! I gave up! Like that!" She yells.

" Who said I don't love you?" I ask walking, closing the yard length space between us.

" Well, you didn't really return the feelings back." Sam says looking up at me as I stand in front of her. I slowly lean in and kiss her passionately on the lips. My left hand cups her right side as Sam kisses back, gripping on to the end of my shirt. We move our heads for better positioning as our kiss becomes deeper. A slow and passionate kiss.

Sam

…

If there could be one sound in my mind right now. It would be a fan-girl squeal. I feel so, so, so…..words can't explain the moment. I snake my arms around Freddie's neck, leaving no space between us. His hands place themselves on my hips. The moment couldn't have seemed so right.

" Have you seen the panda?" I hear. Freddie and I pull away quickly. I totally jinxed this. I look at the doorway. Wait a minute? Kenan Thompson? Well I knew I was at his house but…Kenan Thompson?

" No way, your Sam and Freddie from iCarly!" Kenan exclaims.

" Yeah!" Freddie and I say in unison.

" You two continue to make out. I'm a Seddie fan anyway." He says and laughs. His looks out to the hallway for a second and he then runs off, closing the door.

" Kenan Thompson a Seddie fan?" Freddie and I exclaim in unison.

" Who knew." Freddie says in amazement.

" Well he did say continue." I say looking to Freddie, giving him a suggestive themed face. Freddie smiles and quickly brings his lips back to mine. A slow and passionate kiss like before. He wraps his arms around my waist and stop a second to look into his eyes. I take a step back but end up loosing my balance, sending us to the floor and me unleashing a 'Giggle-squeal' from me. We just lie there on the ground, following Kenan Thompson's instruction.


End file.
